1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to controllers for flush valves, and more particularly to a controller assembly for an automatic flush valve, which provides easy transformation from a manual flush valve into an automatic flush valve.
2. Description of Related Art
The existing flush valves can be roughly divided into manual ones and automatic ones, which implement different flush-activating mechanisms and in turn different valve configurations. For this reason, it is almost impossible to transform a conventional manual flush valve into an automatic flush valve. Traditionally, when a consumer who previously bought a manual flush valve wants to use automatic flushing instead, the only way to accomplish this is to replace the whole valve. In the event that the existing valve body is still usable, this causes waste of both money and resources.